A Light Fades
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: After this, Dav Strife will never be the same again. Prequel to a future joint fic that is in the pipe line. OneShot.
1. The Tipping of the Balance

_This would be the day I that I shall forever remember as the day my light faded. I lost the one who I had been through so much with. After the darkness was defeated I settled back down in Destiny Islands with Terri, my girlfriend and long time ally. We had been through so much to reach that moment of calm. Demons had appeared in the worlds and no one could explain why but that didn't matter. If any appeared on Destiny Islands they were dealt with in seconds and no one thought about it. But one day would make all the denizens of Destiny Islands rethink the approach they took toward the demons. The day will forever be relived in my dreams right up until I die, but I take one day at a time and hope for the best. _

_Forever Living In Darkness_

_Dav Strife _


	2. A Light Fades

A Light Fades

This is the beginning of a joint project between myself, Dark Lord Sigma and MASmaster Zalak. This provides you with a bit of background into the story that is to come. Enjoy this emotional Oneshot that I hope has the intended effect. This is the event described in the brief letter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright over Destiny Islands as another day passed without incident, but it was to be the last. Dav Strife had long since settled down into a life with his girlfriend Terri Sky in his home. His friend Ashura had bought a house opposite of their own and also settled down from a life of combat. However the appearance of demons on the different worlds sparked fears that a new darkness was coming. These fears were right, but not exactly as they thought.

A8A

"Hey, what ya gonna do today?" Dav Strife asked his girlfriend Terri playfully as he handed her a cup filled with coffee.

"I don't know really. People have been saying that the old mansion in the centre of the island is housing demons. Maybe I should go check it out"

"Right, any excuse to keep fighting!" Dav said as he laughed, earning a playful punch on the arm. "I'd go but I promised Riku I'd help him sort something out on the Island Hangout"

"No worries babe, Ashura said he'll go with me. I think the easy life is boring the hell out of him!" Terri responded with a smile.

"He's a fighter, not someone who can sit idle while things are going wrong"

"Yeah… well, thanks for the drink. I'm going to set off and check it out" Terri informed her boyfriend as she stood up and stretched slightly.

"Okay, be careful" Dav warned as Terri slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly. With another smile Terri left the house with her katana sheathed on her hip.

Dav picked up Terri's discarded cup and took it to his kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. Placing the cup in the sink he lazily walked to the door and swung it open to reveal a tired looking Riku.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dav joked. "You look like you just ran a marathon…"

"It's no joke, demons are attacking the hangout and Sora's alone trying to fight them off"

"Again? All right, lets go and sort this mess out" Dav grabbed his Samurai Sword 'Zantetsuken' off the wall and placed it in its sheath at his side. After holstering both guns he shut the door quickly and broke into a sprint after Riku to the dock.

A8A

The two reached the Island in minutes thanks to the new speed boats they had to make access to the Island Paradise easier. They both jumped out the boat without securing it and headed straight up the beach to find Sora struggling against a massive amount of Reaper Demons. They rushed in and joined the battle while Sora hung back to recover. Dav sliced through three demons before turning round to see Riku kicking an opponent's weapon away and then removing its head from its skeletal structure. Within a minute of resting Sora had rejoined the battle wielding both his Keyblades, making the battle go much smoother for him. Dav ducked under a decapitation attempt, drove his sword into his attackers rib cage and then dragged the sword upwards to cut clean through the bone and its skull. After fighting for another ten minutes against the demon horde they stopped coming and the thus the battle ended.

"I don't get it, they never appear in populated areas. Only places where little or no life can be found" Sora stated while resting against the wooden cabin that linked the beach with the bridge to the separate island.

"All I know is that they get easier with every fight, but maybe that's down to experience" Dav added plainly.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Sora asked slightly startled.

"Huh, what? Oh right its my phone…." Dav took his small, black flip-phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello, Dav S…."

"_Dav, its chaos down here… we need help now!" _Ashura's voice came shouting down the phone.

"Why, what's going on down there?"

"_The demons, Heartless… They're everywhere, we're overwhelmed… Hurry…"_

"Ashura…? Hey, are you there?" He slammed his phone shut angrily. "Damn, guys there's trouble again, that mansion on the centre of the island. Heartless and demons galore" Dav almost yelled.

"Well, let's go then" Riku suggested quickly and with that they ran back to the dock.

A8A

"Look, the mansion, but there isn't anyone there" Dav said worriedly as the three approached the giant mansion's outer gates.

"No, down there!" Sora yelled as he pointed to a body in the undergrowth lining the inside of the mansions fence.

The three teens ran straight to where the figure was and found it was Ashura. He was laid on his back with one hand on his chest and the other at his side with scratch marks and wounds everywhere. Blood had seeped into his clothes from his wounds and then down onto the soil which had soaked it up.

"Ashura, can you hear me? Hey, buddy, wake up.."

"He's still breathing… but its slow" Riku said grimly.

"I don't believe this… I'm gonna go find where Terri is"

"No, Dav hold on" Sora yelled but he had already ran up to the heavy, oak front doors of the mansion and pushed them open.

He disappeared inside as Sora summoned his weapons and ran after him while Riku tended to Ashura. Dav dashed straight into the large entrance hall and shouted his girlfriend's name but got no reply. Sora just entered the hall when Dav dashed down a hall way. By the time Sora caught up with him Dav was stood motionless in the massive dining room staring at something on the floor. Terri laid on her stomach unmoving with three Heartless stood over her, two Shadow and a Solider. One of the Shadows reached slowly into her back and its clawed hand went straight through it and on toward her heart. In a blind rage Dav ran at the three Heartless and buried two full clips of bullets into then which ripped apart into nothing. Squatting beside her body Dav propped her up against his knee and brushed a unruly strand of her silver hair from in front of her eye. She was pale and cold and was not breathing at all.

"Dav…… she's lost her heart…. The heartless have…. I'm sorry.."Sora said quietly as the blonde just stared at her lifeless face with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why…" He muttered as the tears began to fall freely from his eyes and run down his cheeks, some even dripping onto Terri's face.

"Dav.. We have to.."Sora started to say but was cut off by Dav.

"Just go… leave now.."

"But.."

"GO" Dav yelled atSora while pointing one of his loaded guns straight in his direction shakily.Sora left the room and Dav just broke down completely while hugging Terri's limp form.

A8A

Dav never left that mansion at all after the incident until about a week had passed . Ashura who had partially recovered from the demon attack ventured into the giant house to see Dav but he was gone. There was no trace of him at all, his guns, sword and even Terri had vanished from the accursed house and no one could find them. When Sora and Riku searched his house he was not there either, only his Great Blade and Terri's katana were taken.


End file.
